Multimedia applications over wired and wireless networks are growing rapidly. End users demand rich multimedia applications regardless of the fact that multimedia content requires huge resources from the underlying network. Centralized media servers require considerable demands towards the bandwidth of the backbone IP network. As a solution to this, network operators may get involved in content delivery by placing caches and stream replicators in the operator network; called Network Peer. For example, some network operators may elect to perform caching of some multimedia content within the WLAN access point to serve some local users within the reach of the WLAN connection. However, the network operators may experience data traffic issues as the network architecture may not provide for peer-to-peer networks and may not provide for a traffic optimization service.